Underneath Your Clothes
by Invaluable
Summary: Rumours about Kaiba start flying. Upon hearing these rumours, Yuugi and Jou make a bet. Hints of shounen-ai- Hints of SetoJou- though Seto doesnt even have one line.


Title: Underneath Your clothes  
Authoress: Chi  
Disclaimer: Neither Yuugioh nor its characters belong to me. I write this not for profit, but for entertainment purposes only. I am receiving nothing from this fic but the satisfaction of writing.  
Fandom: Yuugioh  
Pairing: No real pairing. Hints of Seto/Jou  
Rating: PG-13 for mention of shounen-ai  
Summary: Rumors of Seto's sexual life spring up. Yuugi and Jou make a deal.  
A/N: This is suprising light for me. There's NO sex. 0.0 A mere 700 words.

"Well, you know what they say about Kaiba, don't you Jounuchi?" said Yuugi with an air of mystery. Jou looked up from the card in his hand to look at Yuugi in the eyes.

"No," he answered, shrugging, "what do they say?"

"I'm sure he doesn't know about it, but there are rumors starting around that Kaiba's a prude. They say he's never even been kissed. There are even rumors about him being-" He looked around the room as if they were in the midst of a large crowd, instead of alone in his living room, and he whispered, "gay." Jou snorted.

"So what if he is?"

"Well, if he is, then I'd like to, you know, except that in that case, the rumors about him being a prude would also be true." He made a face and they both burst out laughing, but the idea hung on to Jou. In his mind, he started formulating a plan to make some quick cash.

"I bet I can get under Kaiba's clothes," said Jou confidently. Yuugi stopped laughing immediately.

"Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" he asked with a sudden seriousness. Jou crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yup," he said with surety.

"All right, then." He wrote down a number and handed the napkin to Jounuchi. "Loser pays the winner this much." Jou took a quick look at it and agreed. "Wait, but how will you prove it?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know."

II II II

Yuugi didn't see Jou for three days after that. No one else had seen him either, and Yuugi was beginning to get worried. Maybe that bet wasn't such a good idea after all. Who knew the things that Seto Kaiba was capable of. He shuddered at the thought. Poor Jounuchi! Whatever happened to him? What if Kaiba wasn't a prude like the rumors said? What if he had trapped Jou in some kind of sexual game? The possibilities were dizzying. He decided to round up the rest of the gang and go on a search and rescue mission. He was about to pick up the phone when a strange thumping sound came from his closet.

Intrigued, and forgetting all about Jounuchi's disappearance, Yuugi approached his closet carefully. Now, the door began to rattle, and the thumping was getting louder. Suddenly, Yuugi was not only intrigued, but quite scared as well. He reached his hand out toward the doorknob and noticed that both his hand and the doorknob were shaking. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door with a loud, "HIYA!" His eyes saw something, but it took his brain a moment to process it.

Seto Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Corporation and resident billionaire, was sitting in his closet, his mouth duck-taped shut, his hands and feet tied with a rope, but the most extraordinary part was not this. The part that left Yuugi with his mouth hanging open and a knit in his eyebrows was the part about Kaiba being completely nude except for a pair of navy blue briefs. It took all of two seconds for Yuugi to understand what was happening and begin to laugh. In two more seconds, he was rolling on the floor shaking harshly with laughter.

"Oh, this is too funny," he said, pounding his fist against the floor. "Kaiba! You're naked!" Kaiba rolled his eyes at this obvious statement. "Ha! I always wondered if you wore boxers or briefs," but his laughing fit was cut short by a voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Looks like I win, Yuugi," said Jou, not bothering to suppress the smug smile that crawled across his face. Yuugi stopped laughing long enough to turn and look at him, but when he did it was with confusion. Jou was dressed from head to toe in exact Kaiba attire.

"Jou! What are you wearing?" he asked with a slight snicker.

"What?" he asked. "I told you I'd get beneath Kaiba's clothes and I did. What were you expecting?" At this Yuugi could not hold back his laughter any longer.

"And they said Kaiba was a prude!"


End file.
